His Badness Level
by Sofabox12
Summary: "This is you."The little girl pointed to the sheet,"This is your badness level.It's unusually high for someone like you."She pointed to all the red that had been colored in of the crude picture of him,"We have to fix that." Zuko simply rolled his eyes.
1. Play With Me, Brother!

**Me: another story! Yippee! :DD okay, yah not really…. Hehe, I just keep layin' em on the table, eh? I can't stop thinking of story ideas! Sorry ^-^' anyway this was inspired by that scene in 'Lilo and Stitch' where Lilo had drawn a picture of Stitch and colored most of it red, she said…well, you probably know now. so, on with the chapter! **

**~  
**His Badness Level

Chapter 1

Play With Me, Brother!

It had been three weeks since Azula came aboard my ship and simply threw a five year old at me. Literally.

It had been three weeks since that little girl began calling me her 'brother'.

It had been three weeks since Zuko and Iroh inherited a problem.

She went by the name of Ember- she was named after the Island Zuko and his family had visited when they were still a family. She was pale just like her 'brother' and had his eyes, but for a child of the fire nation, she had the most bizarre _colored_ eyes- they were a pale green with tints of blue; almost as if someone had taken a _Crayola_ pencil crayon and colored over the green. Her button nose was off center and her lips were small and cute like Ty Lees. Her silky onyx hair reached past her shoulders and she wore a traditional fire nation kimono Iroh had gotten for her. She refused to wear shoes of any sort, as she complained 'they hurt her feet'. Ember went bare foot anywhere she went; the only thing between the tender skins of her soles was a thin layer of bandaging.

"Brother!" an exited little girl ran as fast as her little five year old legs could take her to Zuko.

Zuko sighed, exasperated and slightly angered, "For the last time, I am _not_ your brother!"

It had been three weeks, and no matter how many times or how rudely he told her he simply wasn't the guy she was looking for, she completely ignored it.

"Will you play with me?" Ember grinned with her hands folded behind her back as she rock back and forth on her feet. Something she only did when she was _extremely_ happy.

"No, Ember. I will not play with you." Zuko left the little girl broken standing on the deck of his ship. She no longer rocked back on forth on her dirt covered feet.

A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder which caused her to look up. Iroh smiled at the young girl before him, he knelt down to her eye level, "Zuko will warm up to you. Do not worry, Ember."

Ember nodded and furiously wiped away her tears that had leaked from her pale green and blue hues. She sniffed and rubbed her nose as well, "Will _you_ play with me, uncle Iroh?"

Iroh got to his feet and lifted the child, "Of course, what shall we play today?" he gave her a warming smile that always made Embers' day.

"I wanna play….hide and seek!"

If she could, she would have certainly rocked on her feet.

~  
Zuko sat in his quarters his feet over the edge of his bed and his back hunched so he could rest his chin on his folded hands. His mind was basically a tangle of thoughts. One of which was Ember. Had Azula brain-washed her to make her think _he_ was her brother? Or had she picked her up from a random Earth kingdom city and hit her a little _too_ hard on the head? Either or, he was getting a little fed up with her and her excessive callings of 'brother'.

A knock was heard and the banished prince reluctantly answered the knock, "Come in." He leaned back on the metal wall behind him as his uncle had entered the room.

"How are you, my nephew?" Iroh gave him a warming smile that sadly didn't warm his heart of ice. Zuko shrugged nonchalantly, "Good."

Iroh took a seat beside his nephew, "May I?" Zuko nodded, "You already have." The older one of the two ignored his witty comment.

"Zuko, you have to be gentler with Ember." Iroh explained to him, "She is only five years old; you can't treat her like she's one of your warriors in line. She is easily discouraged."

"It's not my fault; I would be gentler if she could stop calling me brother!" Zuko said back to him, his blood boiling. Every day after Zuko had encountered Ember and he said something 'harsh', he would come and lecture him about being 'nicer' more 'gentler'.

"You take that to heart, Zuko?" Iroh crossed his arms over his chest, an eyebrow raised.

"Take what to heart?" Zuko knew clearly what he was talking about. Iroh did too, but answered him anyway, "That you would be nicer to Ember if she ceased calling you 'brother'."

Zuko nodded, "I take it to heart."

A relaxed smile wiped the serious expression right off his face, "Good." He stood and left his nephew drown in his angsty past like he did every other day.

Ursa sat in her cell huddled in a corner, dried tears stained her face. She thought it had been over years ago, it was a _deal_. That night after she had heard what was going to happen to her baby, she made a deal with her so called 'husband'. If she left, Ozai wouldn't kill him- he would only burn and banish him. Ursa came in the middle of the night a red cloak over her, to her sons' room. She told him good bye and pulled the cloak over her face as she fled the palace.

Ursa travelled the world in disguise, she changed her name too- Kai. No one noticed her and no one was fazed by her disappearance as she hadn't heard it in any gossip weeks after she had fled. She bought clothes from Gaoling then settled there.

Ursa thought everyday of her beloved son and how his life would change, if it hadn't already. He had always admired his father, he looked for his praise as his sister- Azula, and_ she_ had gotten ever passing minute of the day. Zuko craved the attention of his father, to be loved by him like Azula was. Since Zuko couldn't gain his, Ura took it upon herself to shower him with affection to make up for it.

Every single day, Ursa unravelled a painting of _her_ son. _Her_ Zuko.

The ex-fire nation woman soon met a nice man by the name of Gahng. She fell head over heels for him and so did Gahng with her. He had the most peculiar colored eyes- pale green with hints of blue. He also had the most perfect colored hair too- onyx. They didn't get married as Ursa didn't feel comfortable with it, someone could hear of it and recognize her then tell Ozai of it. That was the _last_ thing on her list. Gahng understood that she didn't want to get married as Ursa eventually told him the truth about her past- Gahng didn't judge her and didn't accepted her for who she was. Ursa eventually bared an innocent little girl. Ursa named her Ember, after the Island that she had her family visited when they were still together. She inherited Gahngs' eye and hair color.

Ursa sniffed as she held her knees even closer to her. She could sob no more- it seemed she had run out of tears. The Fire Nation had come to her hut and knocked on the door. She had refused to come with them so they stormed the house and killed Gahng. After the small elite team of fire benders stormed her house- Azula came in after them.

Ursa hadn't given her one thought since she left the palace. Not _one_.

Azula simply walked past her and headed to Embers room. Ursa heard a scream and Azula came to her lifting her five year old daughter by the upper arm. Ursa begged her not to kill her and she didn't- she let her on the ground and told Ursa to come with her. Ember clutched onto her mother for dear life as they were taken to the Fire Nation. Unknown to Azula and even Ozai, she had snuck a picture of Zuko into Embers robe.

Ozai threw her in the dungeon and took Ember.

Ursa still didn't know what has happened to her precious daughter.

The tears began to flow again, she sobbed silently as she hadn't spoken since she got there. Her 'husband' was killed by her daughter's army and her daughter was taken away. Ursa's hair was in disarray and she hadn't bathed since she was thrown into the dungeon three weeks ago. She was sure she smelled. Though, Ursa couldn't do anything about it, she had a 24/7 guard on her and she was only fed small meals every day. She hadn't done fire bending in years since she wanted her identity to be secret, so she was unsure she could still bend.

It mattered not, she would never get out of the horrid dungeon and she would never see her precious Ember or Zuko.

For Ursa, all hope was lost long ago only for it to be restored again, and then burnt down in a much more harsh way by her so called 'daughter'.

Azula did and did not 'brain wash' the child as Zuko would put it. As the toddler threw a fit about her mother, a small scroll fell out of her robe. Too busy having a fit, Ember hadn't noticed it. As Azula became suspicious about it, she picked it up and opened it.

A smirk, plastered on her face and she had an idea.

Azula knelt in front of the crying child and showed her the picture. She explained all the good things about Zuko as the girl wiped her tears and sucked in the information. When she was wound up in what seemed to her, the _ideal_ brother. Azula rolled up the scroll and handed it back to her and asked, "Would you like to see him?"

The girl eagerly nodded and Azula boarded a ship and tracked her brother down to give him the ideal sister he always wanted.

And she did then just that and returned back to the Fire Nation.

She told her father- Ozai, about it and he subtly praised her. Azula had a small smile stuck onto her face as she heard her father praise her, "Very good, Azula. You certainly were born lucky." Azula desperately _craved_ to have praise and attention from her father, and he gave her exactly that.

All that praise and attention was Azulas drive.

Ember happily pranced around her room and jumped a couple times on her bed because finally, her bro- I mean, Zuko would visit her room. In the three weeks that she was there, not once has Zuko ever visited. It was mostly uncle and some guards that she played with when uncle Iroh was busy and Zuko simply didn't want to play.

Ember giggled and went to her desk. Her desk had numerous amounts of books piled up ontop of eachother- her desk was too high to get on, even if she just had a chair. She grabbed a piece of paper and a black crayon. She opened her drawer and picked up the scroll her mommy snuck into her robe before they were separated. Mama had told her about him as well as Azula. She took a quick peek at the full body scale painting and swiftly she rolled the scroll back and gently put it in her drawer under some other worthless junk. She picked up the wax crayon and held the paper flat with her other hand. Ember was _determined_ to draw Zuko.

Before she could start, there was a knock on the door.

Ember sighed and looked back at the door, she really wanted to finish the outline of Zuko. She gasped excitedly, perhaps it was Zuko? Ember held in a squeal as she thought she could show Zuko her artistic skills. "Come in!" she squirmed in her chair eagerly as, yes, it was Zuko.

"Bro-Zuko!" she corrected her mistake before he could quickly exit the room. Zuko entered her room and closed the door behind him, "Ember, what is it you're doing?"

There was no 'hello' or 'how are you?', but Ember could care less.

Ember smiled ear to ear, Zuko was interested in her work! "I'm going to draw you!" she turned back to the blank piece of paper- Zuko leaned over her shoulder. Ember jutted her bottom lip out and looked up Zuko, "Don't look! It's a surprise!"

Zuko sighed and sat on her bed, which was by far more comfortable than his.

Ember let the wax crayon glide over the page and by memory only, she drew Zuko. She grinned, ecstatic and put the crayon down as she lifted up her drawing. She made her way down the 'book stairs' and ran giddily towards Zuko.

"See, it's you!" Ember pointed to the crude drawing. It was basically an outline of himself. There was no distinct lines of his clothes, there was only his not so round head and his ponytail as well as a very big happy face drawn where his mouth is.

Zuko strained a small smile, the muscles in his face were not used to smiling, so he found it very difficult. Ember grinned and ran back over to her desk and grabbed a red pencil with an eraser at the end and a hard cover book.

Zuko was perplexed at what Ember was doing. All she ever did was smile!

She jumped up on the bed and put the book on her lap. Zuko groaned, he thought he was going to read to him. Zuko paused at his thoughts, did she even know _how_ to read?

Ember grabbed her picture and her crayon and laid them flat on the book. The book acting as her table.

Zuko tried leaning over her, but all she did was stick out her bottom lip and covered the paper with her free hand. Eventually, Zuko got tired of trying to see what she was doing and just waited until she was finished.

Ember carefully colored in the lines with red and stopped where Zukos nose was. She put the crayon down on the fluffy exterior and she crawled over to him.

"This is you." Ember pointed to the sheet with the crude picture of him.

"_This_ is your badness level. It's unusually high for someone like you." She pointed to all the red that had been colored in of the crude picture of him.

Ember rolled up the picture, "We have to fix that." Zuko simply rolled his eyes.

TBC


	2. Spray Bottle

**Me: heyy, so I did some research and I got Ursa's story wrong. ;-; but since I'm too lazy to change it, and my story sounds pretty damn good, I'mma leave it like that. :D**

**I'll be fast forwarding just a bit since if I start from season 1, I guarantee, unless I get a lot of reviews to keep me going, I will not finished the story. By the way…..does anyone know what season and what episode it is when Zuko leaves his ship and starts travelling with Iroh on land? :/ I kinda need to know for my story….yah… thankies :))**

**Anyway, enjoy the chappy!**

His Badness Level

Chapter 2

Spray Bottle

"Gah! What the hell!" Zuko furiously rubbed the droplets of water that had been sprayed on his face.

Ember held in a giggle, but soon straightened her posture and stuck her button nose to the air trying to look sophisticated.

"What was that for!" the scarred teen asked leaning down to her level.

Ember turned around, making her hair whip his face. He sputtered and wiped his mouth. "You refused to play with me, so I sprayed you." She held up a spray bottle that usually contained cleaning liquids but instead held water. Ember shook the bottle and the water swished.

"Why'd you have to spray me?"

Ember turned herself around to face the angry fire bender, "Because, your badness level is unusually high! In order to fix that, I have to spray you with the bottle until you behave! Hence, lowering your badness level!" she exclaimed as she shook the bottle and showed him her picture of him that she drew the other day, the red still colored up to his nose.

Zuko face palmed, "I could care less about my 'badness level'" he placed air quotes around the words, "And another thing, why do you even care?"

Ember shrugged and lowered her hand that held the spray bottle, the neck a little _too_ big for her petite hand to coil her fingers around fully, "I dunno….I just don't want you to end up like the ones who took mama away…..I bet _they've_ never had anyone take _their_ badness level. Not even their mama or their little sister!" Ember crossed her arms over her chest and huffed as she sadly drug her feet across the wooden floor to her room.

Zuko frowned, who exactly was her mother? She never spoke of it since it was her business and Zuko didn't want to intrude- he certainly didn't like it when someone asked about _his_ mother. But this was a five year old child he was talking about! Surely she wouldn't mind if _he_ were to intrude on _her_ business.

~  
Ember leaned herself on her small bench that rested right in front of a window that showed mostly the ocean. Granted, it was beautiful, but sometimes it made her sea-sick. Her window was cracked open letting a small cool breeze through to shower her room in. Her room officially smelled like sea salt and pine trees. It was quite appealing to her.

In her hands was the picture she drew of him the day he came to spend time with her in her room. Her bottom lip quivered but she refused to cry- crying was for babies, _not_ fire benders. Well, Ember wasn't sure if she was a fire bender, but that didn't matter. Crying simple wasn't on her list as her mother was from the Fire Nation. Fire Nation people didn't cry.

The man who took Embers mama away from her was a big fat _meanie_. He grabbed her arm and literally dragged her on the ground away from her mother. Something about that man reminded her of Zuko. It _scared_ her.

Ember didn't want Zuko to end up like that.

She could see the hate in the man's eyes; she tried searching for any signs of regret- _remorse_. There was none.

She stared at the picture and hugged it close to her chest, trying her best not to crease the paper. She sniffed as the tears she couldn't stop began to flow. She hugged the paper tighter to her chest; she heard a small crinkling sound and stopped as she pulled the paper away. Ember rubbed her tears away but a few stained the paper.

She placed the crinkled piece of paper on the book and tried to flatten it best she could. After, she taped it onto her clipboard.

Ember wiped her nose with the sleeve of her kimono and grabbed her red pencil crayon. She turned her eraser to the page and erased up until his neck. She smiled and rubbed her eyes again.

Embers attention was turned to the knock on the door; she sniffed and rubbed her eyes, "Come in."

Embers sadness diminished as Zuko walked through the door. The ex prince noticed her eyes were a little red and puffy. "Why're you crying?"

Ember shrugged, "Because I was, do I have to have a reason?"

Zuko nodded, "Everyone has a reason for what they do. Like me, I travel to track down the Avatar so I can gain my honour back." He explained and he walked over to her and sat on the floor his chin resting on the bench.

Ember let out a quiet 'oh'.

"This is the quietest I've heard you." Zuko attempted to strike a conversation as he picked up her spray bottle in his hands and sprayed randomly at her bed.

Ember shrugged again, "Why're you here?" she inquired quietly.

"I'll leave if you don't want me here."

She shook her head quickly, "No!"

Zuko relaxed and positioned his hands behind him and out his weight on them as he spread his legs out in front of him. He supposed he would ask about her mother now.

Ember rubbed her nose a final time and picked up the clipboard and rested it on Zukos lap. Zuko fixed his posture and looked at the picture- some of the red had been erased. "Why'd you-"

"Because when I was talking about mama, you didn't ask about it. I think that makes you a better person." Ember responded and cracked a smile in his direction.

Oh, _now_ he felt guilty. He was just _about_ to pry about her mom. Zuko shook his head, and deliberately sprayed himself in the face. Ember raised a curious brow.

"I came here to ask you about your mom." He confessed as he wiped the water from his face and put down the sprayer. Embers smile broke out bigger and she grabbed the clipboard. She picked up her pencil crayon and erased more of the red. The red only went up to below his chest now.

Zuko was perplexed. Even though Ember was just a little girl, she was much more complex than one.

"You were honest with me. You're a bit closer to being _the_ best Zuko ever!" Ember giggled childishly and threw her hands up.

Zukos lips twitched upwards in the slightest fraction- he was glad to see her happy again.

"See! This is your goodness level!" Ember had taken it upon herself to draw uncle Iroh too. Iroh chuckled and took the piece of paper from her hands, "I must say, you are the best artist on this ship." He patted her head and smiled.

Embers eyes sparkled at the praise, and pulled her uncles' hand down to her level. "The white is good and the red is bad." She pointed to the two boxes in the corner of the page which identified 'good' and 'bad'.

Iroh lifted her off the ground and looked at his portrait, "Well, look it that. I have no red!"

Ember nodded, "Mhmm, but Zuko…." She pulled out her clipboard form Agni-knows-where and showed Iroh. Iroh frowned at how high the red was. Then again, this was only a picture drawn by a little girl.

"Don't worry, uncle Iroh. He's getting better, his read used to be all the way up here!" Ember exaggerated and stretched her body upwards as far as she could, her hands marked the air at how 'high the red was' on his nephew. "Now, he's only up here." She lowered her hands and stopped below her chest and pointed to the picture as a reference.

Iroh nodded and chuckled, "I see. Would you like to have tea with me and after perhaps we could play a game of Pai Sho." Ember nodded at the sound of 'game'. She had no idea what Pai Sho was, but it didn't matter to her.

On Irohs way to his quarters to have some tea a bright tower of light shot up in the sky. "Uncle, what's that?" Ember pointed in amazement at the tower of light.

Zuko ran out onto the deck, "It's the Avatar! Follow that light!"

Iroh sighed at his nephew and turned his gaze onto the girl in his arms, "Looks like our Pai Sho and our tea will have to wait."

Uncle Iroh had told her to stay in her room while Zuko did what he needed to do, but when the warriors filed out of their cabins with their armor, curiousness had gotten to the young girl.

She didn't follow them to the door and eaves-drop; all she did was wait on the deck where they were bound to return. Ember sat Indian style on the metal deck and rested her chin on her palm. Impatient, she fiddled with her hair.

"Men!" Ember called out, expecting some warriors to immediately come out of their rooms to assist her. To her surprise, Jun came.

"Jun!" Ember exclaimed, happy to see her favourite warrior. Jun smiled and sat beside her on the deck, "Why, hello there Ember. What're you doing out of your room?"

Ember shrugged, "Curiouser and curiouser." She mumbled inaudibly. Jun raised a brow but thought nothing of her mumbling.

"Can you braid my hair like uncle Iroh?" Ember requested as she pulled her ponytail out and placed it into Jun's palm. Jun was probably the youngest on the ship excluding Zuko and her. He was eighteen with his hair tied back into a sleek, loose ponytail. He was pale just like everyone else on the ship and he had fire in his eyes. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

Jun shrugged, "I'll try, but why don't you tie you hair in a top knot?"

Ember tapped her chin as she felt Jun run his hands through her hair and split it into three equal parts, "I dunno, I don't like being the same, I guess. Life's too short to blend in."

Jun chuckled, "You have been spending too much time with General Iroh. You are beginning to speak quotes like they are mere sentences."

Ember didn't understand what he was saying, but remained quiet and didn't question it.

After the hair was redone, they went their separate ways- Jun back to his room or how fancy people say it- _quarters_, and Ember back to hers.

Ember sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling in thought. She thought about her mom and her dad. She thought about Gaoling and all the dirt and how shoes hurt her feet since she was raised with no shoes. In Gaoling it didn't matter whether you wore shoes or not. It smelled like pine in Gaoling. Where Ember was now, it just smelled like burnt cupcakes.

Her thoughts strayed eventually over to the Avatar. Zuko spoke a lot of him and how he was to capture him and regain his 'honour'. Ember didn't understand how he could bring back a person with him and then 'restore honour'. She thought he already _had_ honour. What was Zuko and uncle Iroh going to do once they got the Avatar and Zuko regained his honour? She was taken from Gaoling and didn't know a thing about the Fire Nation! Her mama didn't like to talk about the place, so she was completely useless. What if they left her out on the streets to starve and die?

Ember shook her head, Zuko and uncle Iroh would never do that. That was a _horrible_ thing to do.

A guard had intruded her thoughts as he entered her room without permission. "Sorry Ember." He apologized and left a large stick leaning against the wall then disappeared behind her doors into the hall.

Ember sat upright and stared suspiciously at the rod. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was made out of wood and was delicately carved- it was a work of true beauty- even though it _was_ just a rod.

Ember listened if anyone was outside and twirled the rod like a baton. She giggled at her skills of not dropping the rod and she began to alternate hands while keeping the rod spinning.

"I am _soooo_ good." Ember boasted to herself.

Ember stopped and held it out in front of her vertically, the tip still not touching the ground. She sighed happily, well that was _one_ way to clear her mind. She slammed the tip of the rod ground and wings burst from the rod, "Ahh!" startled, Ember dropped the rod.

When her heartbeat settled down she hesitantly picked it up, "Woah…..it's-it's…I don't even know what it is, but it's so cool!" she squeal as she held it by the middle and ran around her room pretending to fly.

~  
"Where is it? Where is it?" Aang mumbled to himself as he opened each and every door he came across. The Fire Nation warriors took his glider and put it in some room, Aang just couldn't find it! He had to work fast though; it was only a matter of time before they trapped him.

"Wee!"

Aang abruptly stopped at the sound of a little girls giggle, "Whoosh!" he heard the knocking of some books and some jumping on the bed. After a moments' hesitation he opened the door.

The little girl with braided onyx hair had her back facing towards him, she sighed frustrated, "Didn't anyone tell you guards or warriors or whatever, to knock!"

Aang laughed nervously, "Oh, I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-"

The girl had a surprised expression on her face but quickly shook her head, "No need to apologize." She slammed the glider on the floor and the wings closed up, "I'm guessing this is yours?"

Aang nodded happily, "Thank you! You found my glider!"

The little girl tilted her head, "So it's called a glider…."

Aang nodded but soon heard footsteps behind him, "Sorry, but I have to go."

"Wait!" the little girl called out to Aang, "I have a faster, secret way to the deck." She pointed to her really big window by her bench in her room.

"Thanks, but I really need to be going." The bald boy told her with an apologetic smile.

Ember smiled and nodded, "Hurry then, the guards will be here soon."

The baldy opened his glider and prepared for flight, "If we ever see each other again, you must tell me the story of how such a sweet girl like _you_ is on a ship like _this_." He flashed her a toothy grin as Ember nodded, not fully understanding what he meant, but asked no questions.

As he took off, Ember remembered something vital.

"I never got your name!" she called out as loudly as she could.

He looked down, "Aang! My names' Aang." he responded and flashed yet another toothy grin.

Ember smiled at the enthused boy- he was nothing like Zuko. In fact, he was the opposite.

Zuko burst through the doors and glared at the bald boy as he was getting away on his glider. He looked at me then at him. He turned his attention back to the boy and ran after him; he jumped high and grabbed him by the ankle.

"Ember, you need to get out of here right _now_."

Jun grabbed her by the arm and covered her eyes as he pulled her to the safety of her room.

Unknown to her, the bald boy watched in worry for a split second until focusing back on Zuko.

~  
TBC


	3. Aang

His Badness Level

Chapter 3

Aang

"Why did you help him?" Zuko yelled at the tearful little girl before him.

Ember was confused, shocked and _scared_. She went to her room when Jun pulled her away from the scene and she stayed there. She couldn't understand why he was so…._mad_.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Ember held back her sobs as Zuko towered over her with a glare and a snarl.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" He shouted, scaring Ember more every time he spoke.

Ember shook her head. Her tears that spilled out of her green and blue hues were clouded. She furiously wiped the tears away to clear her vision, but she could no longer see Zuko.

Through her tear clouded vision, she could only see that terrible man that took her mama away.

"_Why did you help him_?" He repeated again through his clenched teeth.

"Y-you mean the bald boy?" Ember asked, her voice shaking from the sobs she held in.

"Yes! I am talking about him! _He's the Avatar_!" Zuko said as he thought he had just stated the most obvious fact in the whole world.

Embers eyes widened, _he_ was the _Avatar_? _He_ was the one Zuko was after. If he was captured by Zuko, he would get his 'honour' back and would be able to go back to the Fire Nation.

It was _her_ fault that the Avatar got away.

It was her fault that she had just so _innocently_ crushed his hopes of going back.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Ember apologized in a whisper and hung her head. "I didn't know…."

"You don't know anything! You didn't know that the boy was the Avatar, and you still don't realize that I am _NOT_ your brother _and I never will be_!" Zuko yelled in frustration. He clenched his fist as his anger boiled within him. He growled under his breath and walked to the door, with his back facing her he exited.

Ember lifted her head and flinched as he slammed the door behind him. Her bottom lip quivered and he jumped onto her bed and submerged into her covers. She used her covers to wipe the liquids that came from her nose as she used her kimono sleeves to wipe her eyes.

She grabbed a pillow and shoved her face in it. Why did it have to be her? She could have had a peaceful life in Gaoling with her mama and papa. But, noooooo, the Spirits just _had_ to choose her to pick on.

"_You don't know anything!_ _You didn't know that the boy was the Avatar, and you still don't realize that I am NOT your brother and I never will be!"_

Ember let her tears wet the pillows as her sobs echoed throughout the room. Her shoulders shook under the covers as she continued to cry into her pillow.

Why did it have to be _me_?

Iroh frowned as he heard the slam of the door. "Nephew would you like a cup of tea?" he offered while raising his porcelain kettle.

Zuko walked right past him heading towards his quarters, "I'm going to bed. No disturbances."

Iroh sighed as he placed his tea kettle down and stood to leave the deck. He decided it was time to check up on Ember.

Iroh placed his ear against the door and heard soft sobs. He knocked only to be met with silence, "It's your uncle Iroh." He said placing a hand on the brass knob.

"Come in." Embers usual cheerful and care free voice was replaced by one that was cracking under stress.

Iroh walked in and sat on the edge of the bed watching the body under the covers remain motionless. "Ember?"

"What?" Her voice was muffled from the pillow.

"Are you alright?" Iroh rubbed what he presumed was her back. He pulled his hand back as there was some shifting and a head popped out from the covers. She sat upright and pulled the blanket up to her neck.

Iroh felt sorry for the girl, her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying and her face wet with tears. She sniffed and rubbed her nose with the covers. "Zuko hates me. He told me I don't know anything and that he never was and never will be my brother." She muttered crossly under her breath as she still hiccupped from the crying.

Iroh raised a brow and frowned, "He doesn't hate you, Ember. He is just confused and frustrated; he is yet on the right path."

Ember shook her head, "He soooo hates me."

Iroh could tell she was sad about it, so he decided to give her some of his great advice, "You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength."

Ember looked at him through her bangs, "I don't get it."

Iroh chuckled, "In time, Ember."

Iroh thought back at what she said. Of course Zuko wasn't her brother, Ursa was long gone and there was no way she could possibly be related to him. Her eyes and hair were different, but her nose was just like Ursas when she was a child. Off center and button like. "Ember, you do know Zuko really isn't your brother, right?" he decided to put his theory to the test.

Ember brushed away her bangs, "Promise you'll keep a secret, uncle Iroh?" she pulled her arm out from under the covers and extended her hand to him and flexed out her pinky finger.

Iroh linked pinkies and Ember began to chant as she bobbed his wrist and hers up and down, "Fire, Earth, Water, Air. I declare a pinky-swear!" Ember unlinked her pinkies and made her way over to her desk. She opened up her drawer and moved all of her trinkets aside and carefully picked up the scroll.

Iroh was glad Ember had created a different pinky-promise song. The original was quite a bit violent for someone like her.

She walked over to the bed and sat down beside her uncle, "Here."

Iroh took it from her hands and got himself comfortable and sat crossed legged in front of her. He unrolled the scroll, "Where did you get this?" it was a picture of Zuko when thirteen.

"Mama slipped it into my robes when a big meanie took her away from me." Ember told me, "Get comfy, uncle. I'm about to explain my whole. life. story." The tears were gone and the awful cracking sound from her voice disappeared. She stood up and turned off the lights and closed the windows. She grabbed a candle form under her bed, "Light it please." Iroh did so and she put it in front of her like she was going to tell a scary story.

Iroh chuckled as he rolled the scroll up, her whole life story? I suppose she'd forgotten she was only five.

It'd been a couple days since Aang finally visited his home- the Southern Air Temple. The gaang was flying around on their way to the Northern Water Tribe so he could learn waterbending.

Aang took his hands off the reins and looked back, "You know, when I was on Zuko's ship, there was a little girl."

Sokka looked at Aang, "What? Why would a _little girl_ be there? How old did she look?"

Aang shrugged and paid attention to the sky in front of him, "She's five or six."

"Maybe," Katara poked the needle through the fabric, "She was related to someone there."

"Why would someone bring their daughter to a fire nation army ship?" Sokka retorted.

Aang shrugged once again, "We could bring her along if we ever run into her. She was the one who helped me escape- my glider was in her room."

"Why would we bring a fire nation citizen to travel with us? They're not to be trusted!" Sokka protested loudly.

"It's just a little girl, Sokka! If we _did_ bring her along, she wouldn't cause any harm." Katara explained. Sokka rolled his eyes, "Fine, no one listens to the smart one anyway. Just wait."

"It's not like were for certain she's going to join us, you know. I don't even know if I'll ever see her again." Aang told them.

The pair nodded and agreed silently.

Aang looked back at Katara and sighed, love struck. "Momo, marble please." Momo crawled into his shirt and came out with a small black marble.

"Katara, look!" he airbended the marble to go in circles in between his palms. He looked at the marble then at Katara with a goofy smile.

"That's great, Aang." Katara said, not talking her eyes off her work. Aang frowned and stopped, "But, you aren't even looking."

Katara stopped sewing and looked at the boy, "That's great, Aang." She said.

"But…I'm not even doing it now."

"Stop bugging her airhead, you needa give a girl space when they're sewing." Sokka waved his hand in the air.

Katara raised a brow, insulted, "What does me being a girl have to do with sowing?"

"Simple. Girls are better at fixing pants and cooking and guys are better at fighting and hunting, stuff like that. It's just the natural cycle of things."

"Oh, your pants are done! Look what a great job I did!" she yelled sarcastically to her brother while throwing his unfinished pants in his face.

"Wait, I was just kidding! I can't wear these Katara!" He stuck his hand through his pants and out through the hole.

"Don't worry, Sokka. Where were going you don't need pants!" Aang interrupted happily as he brought Appa down to a small island.

After hearing Embers unbelievable story, he offered her some tea in her room. "I still find your story hard to believe." Iroh took a sip.

"I'm not lying, uncle!" Ember jutted her bottom lip out and closed her eyes as pushed her tea away, "I'm not drinkin' it no more."

Iroh chuckled, "I am just saying, Ember. I believe you."

Ember opened one eye and then took her tea, "Okay." She grinned and giggled before taking a sip. "Pah!" she stuck her tongue out, "I burn my tongue."

Iroh laughed and put his cup down, "Blow first."

Ember followed his orders and hesitantly took a sip. She clicked her tongue at the roof of her mouth and made a face, "I forgot I don't like tea."

Iroh gasped, "Ember! You don't like tea?"

Ember took another sip, "I'll drink it for you." She said quickly, trying not offend her uncle.

Her uncle chuckled, "You don't have to if you don't want to." Ember shrugged, "Then again," she paused and blew on the liquid, "It's not _that_ bad."

Iroh knew she was only drinking his tea to please him. "Such a good child."

Ember looked up from her tea, "Huh?"

She shook his head with a warm smile, "Just an old mans' rambling."

A knock was heard, "Come in." the two said simultaneously. Jun came in and smiled holding up a scroll, "Hello Gernal Iroh, Ember."

Ember waved while Iroh stood and set his empty tea cup on a nearby table, "Yes, Jun?"

Jun handed him the scroll, "We can't track the Avatar."

Iroh took the scroll and un rolled it to see the contacts. It was a map of the world- there were dotted lines leading to place to place to place showing where the Avatar had been.

"His name's Aang." Ember said quietly from her place on the bed. Iroh looked at her, "How do you know his name?"

Ember shrugged, "It's a long story."

Iroh sighed, "I shall tell Zuko. Ember, when you are finished with the tea give the tray to Jun."

Ember looked at her reflection in the jasmine tea. What she saw was herself. Her hair was in disarray and her skin looking shiny from the tears that were dried.

She put the half empty cup on the tray and handed it to Jun, "Here."

Jun nodded and bowed, "You are alright, correct?" Ember flashed him a smile, "Just peachy, Jun."

Zuko meditated with four lit candles in the room. Was he was too hard on Ember? Perhaps he was, but he wasn't one to apologize. She was only five though…..The flame on the candle flared and Iroh entered the room.

"The only reason you should be here is if you have any research on the Avatar." Zuko kept his eyes closed as the flames calmed down.

"Well, there is news but you may not like it. Don`t get too mad now." Iroh responded entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Uncle," Zuko began, "You taught me that keeping a level-head is a good quality for a great leader- now whatever you have to tell me I'm sure I can take it." he opened his eyes focusing on the flames of the candles as the wax dripped onto the ladle.

Iroh hesitantly began his sentence, "We have no idea where the Avatar is."

The fire flare up to the ceiling as he stood up and spun to face his uncle, "What!"

As the flames touched the ceiling smoe arose with it. Iroh whipped out a fan and blew the smoke away from him, "You should really open in here."

"Give me the map!" Zuko growled and snatched the map form his uncles other hand.

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but no one can track him." Iroh told him as his nephew rolled open the map to look at the unique and confusing dotted lines that went from island to island.

Zuko sighed, "How am I supposed to find him uncle? He is obviously a master in evasive manoeuvre."

Pfft, yah right…..

It had been a couple hours since the Kyoshi Warriors ambushed the gaang and brought us to their village.

"Alright!" Aang fist punched the air, "Dessert for lunch!"

Trays with pastries and gellies lined up horizontally on a long table.

Aang picked a pastry in each hand with a grin, "These people sure know how to treat an Avatar!" he took a bite of each of the treats as Katara sniffed each of them.

"Mhhhmm! Katara you've got to try this!" Aang exclaimed handing his friend the half eaten pastry, "Well...I guess a bite couldn't hurt."

Both of them took a treat and began eating them, "Sokka, what's wrong with you? You gotta eat!" Aang looked at the sulking Sokka.

"I'm not hungry." Sokka muttered agitated.

"But you're ALWAYS hungry!" Aang retorted.

"He's just upset that a bunch of girls kicked his put yesterday." Katara smiled slyly.

Sokka fixed his posture, "They snuck up on me." he replied defensively.

"Yah, they snuck up on you then kicked your but." Katara smirked.

"Sneak attacks don't count!" he got to his feet with his back hunched, "Tie me up with ropes," he muttered and headed to the door, "I'll show them." he turned form the door and to the table with sweets, "I'm not scared of any girls." he told them and loaded up with the sweets.

He took a bite and was headed up the door, "Mhhm, this is tasty..."

"What's he so angry about?" the bald young monk looked at Katara, "It's great here! They're giving us the royal treatment!"

"Hey, don't get too comfortable. It's risky for us to stay here for too long." Katara warned.

Momo's paw reached from the other side of the table feeling for some food.

"I'm sure we'll be fine here. I mean, look how happy I'm making these people!" he looked back outside the window. Two of the men villagers were on a ladder repainting and fixing the statue of Avatar Kyoshi.

Momos paw felt around until he felt a jelly filled donut. He grabbed it and ran. Ahh, Momo...

"Well, it's nice seeing you happy to be the Avatar." Katara said, considering that Aang loathed the fact that he was going to be the Avatar, "I just hope it doesn't go to your head."

Aang gave her an assuring smile, "You know me better than that, Katara. I'm just a simply monk." he got to his feet and leaned out the window, Katara following him.

At the bottom of the house a numerous amount of girls were squealing at the sight of him. Aang smiled embarressedly and waved a little, pink showering his cheeks.

"Oh yah, just a simple monk." Katara rolled her eyes.

The dinner table was silent between Iroh and Zuko. Ember was absent while her food was getting cold.

"Zuko, I suppose you should apologize to Ember." Iroh suggested ripping a piece of salmon with his chopsticks and popped it into his mouth.

Zuko picked at his food, "For what? She helped the Avatar get away!" he slammed his fists' on the table. From the force, a salt shaker fell onto its side and rolled off the short table.

"Did she know he was the Avatar?" Iroh asked popping another piece of fish in his mouth, "This is good..."

"Well, no." Zuko confessed as he sighed.

"Exactly. There was no need to shout at her. She is only _five_, Zuko." he reminded him.

"I _know_, uncle." Zuko retorted, exasperated.

"That is why you should apologize and ask her to join us for dinner." Iroh told him.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "_Now_?" he took a sip of tea nonchalantly and did not get up. He earned an 'I-WILL-eat-your-salmon-when-you-aren't-looking-if-you-don't-go'.

Zuko stood, "Fine!"

"Prince Zuko!" Jun burst through the door, "The Avatar is in Kyoshi!"

"The Avatar!"

Iroh sighed and placed his chopsticks on the table, "So close..."

"Uncle, ready the rhinos." Zuko marched out of the room.

"Are you going to eat that?" Iroh pointed to his nephews barely touched food.

Zuko marched back into the room and snatched his plate off the table, "I was going to save it for later!"

"Hmph." Iroh crossed his arms over her chest and hunched over.

He looked over at Jun who was still in the room.

"W-what?" Jun pulled at his neck collar nervously.

"I was just about to get him to apologize to Ember."

"O-oh...Sorry..."

Ember lay on her blanket, staring at the ceiling. Her blanket ruffled and threatening to fall off the bed and onto the ground. Her hair was sprawled onto the chiffon red covered pillows as well as her body parts.

Behind her bed was a banner of the fire nation symbol. Ember sighed and frowned, mama.

Ember felt nervous about telling uncle Iroh the story of her family, but she could trust uncle Iroh with her life. Though, she was worried that the lady with the bangs that framed her face would somehow get her. It was frightening to her, she was only five for Agni's sake and yet she had to deal with all the drama.

Not fun.

Someone knocked on the door and Ember answered with the usual 'come in.'

"We'll be landing soon on Kyoshi Island." Jun noticifed her. Would you like me to bring you some food?"

"Thank you. Food would be nice." Ember replied keeping her bored gaze on the metal ceiling.

Jun nodded and excited the room only to come back fifteen minutes later with her warmed salmon.

Ember sat upright and leaned against the wall behind her, "Thank you Jun."

Jun smiled and patted her head, "No problem." he went for the door.

"Wait!" Ember called out.

Jun looked back, "Yes?"

"Well," Ember bit her lip nervously, "Everyone refers to Zuko as 'prince' right? And uncle Iroh as 'General', right?"

Jun nodded slowly.

"How come I don't have a name?" Ember didn't want to come out as a spoilt brat, but she was kind of discouraged and confused about not having a title like her brother and her uncle.

Jun shrugged, "I'm not sure." he pondered on the fact. He exited the room with half his body in her room, "I will come back for the tray when we land, Lady Ember." he smirked as he exited.

Ember's eyes sparkled as her lips twitched insanely, "Lady Ember..." it sounded so good on her tongue.

"I _like_ it."

TBC


	4. Jasmine Dragon

His Badness Level

Chapter 4

Jasmine Dragon

Sokka went on his way to teach those girls that snuck up on him a lesson. He was determined not to be showed up by the opposite gender. He came across a cabin like hut that contained the training warriors.

Sokka smirked and peeked his head into the door and entered with a smirk, "Ahh, sorry to interrupt your dance lesson," he began to bend down and limber up, "but do you happen to know a place where a guy can train?"

The warriors stopped and looked at him- the leader stood forward, "Well, you're in the right place. Sorry about yesterday I didn't know you were friends with the Avatar." She apologized.

Sokka stretched his arm, trying to show off, "It's alright. Normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you're a bunch of girls I'll make an exception."

Suki held back a smirk as she looked slightly to her teammates, "I should hope so. A big strong, man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance."

Sokka rolled his neck, feeling accomplished. He was sure it was just a fluke they had beaten him, and he was right. "True," he planted his hands on his hips, "but don't feel bad. I'm the best warrior in my village."

He was the _only_ warrior in his village.

"Wow!" Suki said with fake enthusiasm which Sokka didn't hear, "best warrior, huh? In your whole village?" she leaned forward with her hands on her hips as Soka crossed his arms over his chest, "I bet you wouldn't mind giving us a demonstration?" she looked back with her eyes to her teammates.

"Oh," Sokka rubbed his chin, "well, I-I mean," he was hesitant to the situation. He hadn't seen them fight, so he was unsure of it.

Suki faced her teammates, "C'mon girls, wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?" she smirked as the others murmured in agreement.

Finally lightening up to the idea he agreed, "If that's what you want, then alright." He walked up to Suki and pushed her upper body back, "Stay right there." Suki did as she was told and stayed completely still.

"Alright," he walked back to where he was, "This may be a bit hard, but try to block me." He approached quick but not fast enough. As soon as he pulled his fist back, Suki jabbed him in the shoulder pushing him back.

Sokka grabbed his shoulder and cleared his throat, "Good, of course I was going easy on you. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea. "Let's see if you can handle this!" he rushed forward and tried to round house kick her torso, Suki ducked and pushed him off with her shoulder. Sokka flew back and crashed into the wall behind him.

Suki yawned and opened her fan with a smirk.

"That does it!" Sokka ran forward and pulled his fist back, Suki step side and grabbed his wrist with one hand and his shoulder with the other. She pivoted in a circle and when she got enough momentum she whipped off Sokka's waist tie and tied his leg and his wrist together.

Suki held back a laugh, "Anything else you wanna teach us?"

That fluke idea? Yah….it wasn't a fluke.

"Lady Ember, we're docking on Kyoshi Island in fifteen minutes." Jun bowed and gave her a playful smile as Ember nodded, "Thank you, Jun." she giggled as he exited the room.

Her spirits were lifted but she was still broken from what had happened earlier. She held in a sigh, her papa told her every time she sighed she'd lost a little piece of happiness inside herself. That and she'd get wrinkles.

Ember was beginning to miss the sea breeze. Usually, the smell made people sick if the boat was rocking too hard, but she had steady from her father so she flowed the waves. Ember missed the salty smell and she was tempted to leave her room and risk running into Zuko. Instead, she walked to her room and opened the window as much as it could go and took a seat. She propped her chin on her palm which leaned on the window frame and took a whiff of the air. She smiled.

She took down her hand and looked down to her flipped over clipboard. She frowned and turned it over to look at the battered, tear stained paper with the drawing. She headed over to her desk and on her tippy toes she grabbed a pencil and her red pencil crayon.

Ember couldn't blame Zuko for his anger- it _was_ her fault, but she still decided to color some red in up to his neck. She looked at the big happy face she'd drawn- it didn't look like him. Zuko didn't smile. He smirked, he scowled, he frowned but he never smiled or grinned. He wasn't like mama.

She put the clipboard down and gazed out the window, perhaps she should have asked why we were docking. Zuko never docked his ship unless he could get something from the island or place we docked at. Perhaps, for supplies? Ember shook her head; they stopped for supplies only days ago.

She drummed her fingers along the window frame and gasped. Was it Aang? Did Aang land on Kyoshi Island, was that why? Ember jumped off her seat and exited her room with no hesitation- uncle Iroh would tell her. She looked side to side and double check the hallways for Zuko, she wasn't in the mood to be yelled at or glared at or to be given the silent treatment. That was the _worst_. She remembered when papa did that because she ate his moon peach.

_The most likely place uncle Iroh would be in would be his room_, Ember nodded to herself at her genius thinking. She marched quietly to her uncles' room, miraculously not bumping into Zuko or any of the guards that roamed the halls. Though, running into Jun would be nice- she could have easily asked him and the retreat to her room.

She knocked on his metal door and waited for a response.

"Come in, Ember."

On one hand she was glad he was there so she wouldn't have to search the whole ship, on the other hand since he knew it was her, he probably had some kind of logic to why she was there.

None the less, she entered, "Hi uncle Iroh, how did you know it was me?" She grinned and immediately jumped onto his mattress, creasing his covers.

Iroh chuckled, "No one on this ship has as dainty and small hands as you do." he patted her head and stood from his bed and grabbed his hot kettle filled with tea on a table.

"Okay, two things," she held up three fingers. Iroh brought two glasses and set one beside her as he gently pressed down one finger to make it two, "Uhm, right." She laughed nervously, "One, why do you have tea here? It's not the kitchen uncle." She scoffed thinking she had stated the most obvious fact in the world.

Iroh smiled, "Tea is a wonderful thing, Ember. It does not only belong in the kitchen or at the table. I drink it here as well." He answered.

Ember nodded, "Second, why're we landing?"

Iroh's smile faltered but he put his cup to his lips to cover it up, "Prince Zuko has found the Avatar."

Aang took his under aged fangirls to the lake he started at to ride the Elephant Koi. Aang treaded in the water as the girls leaned back and waited for the Unagi to arrive.

Aang, sensing their boredom called out, "Uhm, I'm sure it'll be here any minute." The girls looked and nodded reluctantly.

One of the girls sighed, "Where is it, Aang? It's getting late!"

Aang felt worry wash over him and responded nervously, "It'll be here any minute." He repeated.

Some of the girls stood and apologized that it was getting late and they had to get to their parents. Koko frowned and stood to, "I'm sorry, Aang, maybe tomorrow!"

His fangirls disappeared on the way back to the village. Aang sighed sunk alittle lower into the water. He fixed his gaze onto the road back to the village and in a blur Katara walked down it.

Aang lifted his head and grinned, "Katara! You're here!"

Katara smiled shyly, "I wanted to make sure you were safe, you got me really worried." She admitted.

Aang tilted his head, "But back there, it looked like you didn't care." He frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, I did let all that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk." Aang replied, still treading the water.

Katara smiled playfully, "Well, get out of the water, you big jerk!" she hollered. Aang laughed and dove under and began swimming back to the shore.

Katara gasped as a huge fin popped out of the water as Aang hadn't noticed it yet. It swam by him creating a wave that flew Aang a couple meters ahead, "Gah!"

The Unagi emerged from the water, with Aang on top.

~  
"Are you sure, you want to do this Ember?" Iroh's worry lines took over his forehead as Ember nodded, "Uncle Iroh, you talk a lot about destiny and stuff like that, right? I guess… I'm just taking all of your advice." She gave him a smile.

Iroh chuckled, "I shouldn't have given you the advice. You best be careful, Ember. A lot of bad people are out there and if you're alone, no one can help you."

Ember nodded, she was still struck by how easy her uncle had taken the fact that she wanted to travel alone. I mean, she was just five. Though, she thought to herself if she could handle being taken away from her parents and being shouted at, she could handle traveling alone. Of course, she wouldn't be able to go very far- it was an island she was docking at.

"The Avatar has supposedly landed on the island, since you have met him, perhaps he could take you along." Iroh advised as he opened up his dresser and pulled out a sling bag.

"Here."

Ember took it and lifted it, "How did you know I was going to make this choice? It feels like there's enough food to last me a couple days," she shook the bag, "and enough gold pieces to last a week."

"When you have been around as long as I have, you tend to sense things. I have one more item."

Iroh bent down slowly and reached under his bed. "This doesn't do so well for my back."

Ember chuckled and helped him off the ground with a plastic bag in his hand, "Do not open it now. Once you get outside of this ship find somewhere to hide and until the Avatar comes out you stay there." Iroh instructed.

Ember nodded and sucked this in like a sponge, "Then what?"

Iroh shrugged, "Shape your own path, young one."

Ember rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip and with her free hand she accepted the plastic, "Gee thanks."

Ember headed for the door. Was the right path? What if it wasn't? It was too late now, anyway. She couldn't back out after all she'd done so far. She placed her hand on the door knob and inhaled sharply before turning back to her sadly smiling uncle. He waved, "I shall miss you my _Jasmine Dragon_."

Ember gave him the best smile she could muster up and left his room. She stealthily walked around the guards and took the long way to her room and entered.

"Pfff, they all say this place is soo heavily guarded, I don't think so." She chuckled evilly under her breath as she went for her desk. Checking through her dresser would be pointless, with the gold pieces she got, she could buy new clothes.

She removed her bag from her shoulder and set it along with the plastic bag, on her bed. She climbed up her book ladder and opened up her drawer. She pushed aside the trinkets and picked up the scroll.

She opened it up to see a younger Zuko, he looked different but it was still him, "Mama doesn't know this, but I mentally told her I would take care of you." She whispered to the picture. She waved and rolled it back up. She grabbed some paper and set it on her bed.

Ember went to her window and closed it. She sighed, she would miss the sea breeze. Her hand brushed the clipboard and she looked. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards, "Atleast you're getting better." She whispered as she gently picked up the clipboard like it was a porcelain doll. With her free hand she picked up her red pencil crayon and a pencil and headed to her bed.

She climbed up onto it and opened the nap sack uncle had given to her. Delicately, she put in the clipboard then paper and utensils and finally the scroll.

She hesitated with the scroll but put it in anyways, "I'll bring you out later brother."

Ember didn't find it weird she was talking to a piece of parchment. She was unique and no one could take it away from her.

Ember slung her bag over her shoulder and with a determined face she head out.

'_Oh Agni, I hope this was the right choice….'_

It was about sunset and Suki and Sokka were still at it. Suki had taught him the fan was a mere extension of his arm and that it was about using the opponents force against them. Suki thought he was doing pretty well for a beginning. And a _boy_.

Though, she'd never say it him.

"Hm, not bad." Suki cracked a smile.

Sokka returned it with one of his own.

"Firebenders! They have arrived at our shores!" Oyagi frantically called upon them, "Hurry, girls!"

Suki sprinted to the scene leaving Sokka in the dust, confused and more importantly somewhat insulted, "Hey, I'm not a-" Momo landed on his shoulder, "Oh whatever!"

The villagers retreated to their huts and stayed silent and hidden from them. Zuko, on his rhino with three other benders were at his side, "Come out Avatar. You can't hide forever."

He was met with silence.

Zuko glared at the faces that peeked through their doors, "Find them."

~  
Ember sneaked by each of the room with ease- most of the warriors were out destroying and trying to capture Aang. Ember felt bad for the villagers; if Aang didn't act fast they would completely burn the place to ruins. She quickened her pace, if she was too slow and didn't catch him while she could her efforts would be in vain.

The draw bridge was still open- she looked both ways on the deck and saw no one. She breathed a sigh of relief and ran for it. _Easy, almost too easy…_

Ember shook off the level of difficulty to get off the ship and ran towards the village in hopes of catching up to Aang.

She saw Zuko's rhinos and felt a pang of worry- was he alright? She pressed on and pushed him to the back of her head, any thoughts of doubt would make her move three steps back to where she had started.

Katara grabbed all the kids and huddled around them pushing them towards the hut before the battle could rage on any closer to them.

"C'mon hurry up. In there." She ushered them slowly with gentle voices. Some of the children had gotten separated from their parents so she took it upon herself to take care of them for now.

From the corner of her eye she noticed a little fire nation girl approach her, "Um, excuse me, but is the Avatar here?" she fidgeted with her fingers.

Katara raised a brow, why would a kid like her be looking for Aang? Was she the girl that helped him escape. She couldn't be sure. "Maybe." She answered. Katara wasn't a mean one, but she was protective of Aang at the moment. What if she was sent by Zuko to confirm his suspicions?

There was a gust of wind that sent their hair flying. Katara looked up for the source of the win- Aang. The little girl smiled like a child getting a new Christmas present.

"Aang!" she exclaimed with great joy, "You got away!"

Aang was surprised she was there but nodded, "Yah." He looked at Katara, "We have to leave. Look what I brought this place, the only way I can still save the place is leave." He frowned.

Katara nodded, "I think that's best." She rubbed his back.

Ember gulped- it was now or never. "Could I….come with you?" she tugged on his pants and looked up, "please?" she added quickly. Iroh had taught her manners.

Aang looked at Katara, "Please? It obviously took a lot of her to get off of the ship in one piece and without anyone noticing." He pleaded as he picked her up.

Katara contemplated the fact if she was a spy but brushed it away, "Welcome to the group." She said reluctantly with a smile.

~  
TBC


	5. Specialty

His Badness Level

Chapter 5

Speciality

Ember fidgeted uneasily under Sokka's gaze, her head was hung and her legs were folded underneath her as she stiffly sat on Appa's saddle.

Katara flicked her brother's forehead, "You're scaring her!" she sighed and gave Ember an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry."

Ember shook her head, "It's fine." She whispered and raised her head a tiny bit and returned the smile.

Aang looked behind his shoulder, "You never told us your name."

Ember turned her head towards the bald boy then she looked at Sokka and Katara, she raised her head and brushed her bangs out of her face, "My name`s Ember. "

"She did _WHAT_!" Zuko shouted, abruptly standing knocking over a table in the process. The candles that lit the room flared in a raging inferno.

Iroh raised his hands up in innocence, "It was her choice Prince Zuko. She wants to find her own destiny." he responded to his outraged nephew.

"Why would she want to leave this comfy ship- her _home_," Zuko stressed the word, "to find her destiny!" he tugged at his ponytail viciously, "She's only _FIVE_!"

Iroh pulled out his fan and waved away the smoke, "I know you are upset, Prince Zuko, but you have to calm down or you will melt the metal in here." He urged.

Zuko inhaled and exhaled slowly and the flames began to simmer down. "Most importantly uncle, why did she leave _me_?"

Appa had landed for the night in a clearing not too far off from Omashu. Aang was determined to show his friends the city of Omashu and its' _pizzaz_.

Sokka gathered firewood and Momo trailed him picking up small pebbles by a nearby lake. Aang unpacked their baggage while Katara and Ember prepared for dinner. With the vegetables and meat ready to be cooked in a stew the four sat around the firewood.

Ember sat Indian style with her nap sack on her lap, "Why isn't there any fire?" she looked at Katara.

Sokka looked suspiciously and leaned in dangerously close to her face, making her lean back a remarkable distance. "Aren't you a firebender?"

Ember shook her head quickly, "N-no. No one ever taught me." She squeaked as he backed up.

"What! No one taught you any firebending!" Sokka exclaimed, "How're we supposed to light this then!" he pointed at the in-scorched wood.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled to interrupt any further shouting. The tribal boy grumbled to himself as he obeyed his sisters' order.

Katara smiled warmly at Ember, "I'm sorry for my brother's behaviour. He's just cautious about letting a Fire Nation person in the group."

Aang smiled as well and whispered, "Sokka will warm up to you. Don't worry."

_"Zuko will warm up to you. Do not worry, Ember."_

Ember nodded and returned the smiles with a small grin as she pulled her knees up and hugged her bag. She sighed; perhaps her destiny was staying on the ship with uncle and Zuko? Ember mentally shook her head, probably not but who knows? Uncle always told her she could shape her destiny how she wanted.

"Why havn't you learnt firebending yet? Are you unable to do it?" Aang questioned her while trying to light a spark with two rocks.

"It's….complicated, I guess and I've never really tried." She shrugged, and bit her lip. Was she supposed to tell them about her family?

"It's okay; you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Katara reassured.

Ember shook her head, "My mama….she's," Ember clicked her tongue, "well, _was_ the Fire Lady." Ember waited for reaction, shocked faces something. She didn't get what she expected- they laughed.

Katara regained composure and looked at the small child in distress, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Sokka nodded in agreement, "The Fire Lady has been dead for _years_."

Ember held back a gasp, was that the story? That she was _dead_! She bowed her head and sniffed into her nap sack, it was too much to take.

Aang noticed her snuggle her face into her bag, "You're serious?" Ember looked with her eyes and nodded.

Sokka and Katara gaped as Ember raised her head, "From what mama told me, this is her story…"

With his face in his hands, he could only blame himself. Zuko sat on the edge of his bed, his legs spread apart and planted onto the metal ground with his elbows propped against them holding his face. He refused to let anyone in his room- he simply did not answer the knocks or distressed calls from outside his door. He refused to let _himself_ out of his room.

Zuko didn't have time for trivial things like five year old girls going missing, why should he even _care_? For the whole time Ember was on his ship, he wanted her gone. She was annoying, much too innocent and she let the Avatar escape. Granted, his uncle always reminded him 'she's only five, Prince Zuko', and that excuse seemed to ease his anger. She was _supposed_ to be annoying-_he_ was annoying at five. She was supposed to be innocent; you were only a kid once. She didn't know it was the Avatar and he had completely banished the thought and blamed it all on her.

Zuko groaned, he recalled the memory of him shouting without a second thought at her. It wasn't until later that he realized he completely scared the one person besides uncle that liked him as a person- well, brother, but there isn't much difference. He felt horrible about it. The warriors and guards followed his orders, but he always felt a feeling of belittle from them- save from Jun and a few others.

There was one thought that pushed its' way through everything else in his brain-pushed past the Avatar, his sister, his uncle, his _father_.

_Was Ember alright?_

After dinner was eaten, the lights out and the bags unpacked-not in that order, the group decided to turn in. Luckily her uncle had placed a small blanket in her nap sack and Katara had an extra sleeping bag.

Ember had yet to look through that plastic parchment her uncle had given her. She told herself when everyone was asleep; she would go by the lake and see what it was.

As Aang said his goodnights to everyone eventually her name rolled around, "Goodnight Ember." He whispered thinking she was asleep since her back was turned.

Ember smiled small and twisted her body so she could face him, "No one's ever came to my door and said goodnight to me- not even my uncle." Her eyes sparkled as she bit her lip excitedly.

Personally, it wasn't much of a big deal. Mama and papa said goodnight minutes before her falling asleep but when they were gone, no one ever said anything before her minutes of going to sleep. Not even uncle.

Ember felt special.

Katara smiled at her- she was so cute. She was glad Ember ran away from that ship she called 'home', she didn't belong there. An innocent little girl like her? No, she belonged with her- she belonged with the group.

Sokka? He just rolled his eyes. To him, it was all an act.

Aang grinned, "Get used to it then." He airbending himself upright and over to her. Ember sat up leaning on her left arm, "Goodnight Aang." Her grin looked like it would split her face.

The bald boy ruffled her hair, "Night." He made his way back to Appa's tail and fell asleep. Katara and Sokka snuggled into their sleeping bags and slowly drifted off.

Ember was left awake by herself.

She waited along the lines of fifteen minutes until she heard soft snores from Aang and loud ones from Sokka. She wondered how Katara could sleep with this noise. Slowly, she slipped out of her sleeping bag and carefully stood up.

She tiptoed over to her bag and wrapped her small hands around the fabric that went over her shoulder. She delicately slung it over her shoulder and she made her way to the lake side. The healthy grass crunched beneath her feet as the dew wet her bandages on her soles.

Eventually after a lot of tiptoeing, she made it past the shrubbery and trees and to the lake. She moon shone on the water creating a mirror image of it except more broken and rippled. Ember saw something like this with the ocean at night when it was Music Night on the deck with uncle Iroh. No matter how many times she had seen the moons reflection dancing on the water; she never got tired of it. It was completely breathtaking.

She sat on the edge of the water and let her feet dangle in the water, creating rippled that splayed the reflection of the moon away. Ember sat the bag on her lap and put a strand of hair behind her ear. She opened the zipped and grabbed the plastic bag. The pale little girl put aside her nap sack and shuffled backwards so she could have more room without dropping the plastic bag uncle had given her. She looked behind her and stiffened as she listened.

Nothing.

It was safe. Well, as safe as she could ever be out alone in the forest at night. She picked at the tape that closed the package and when it finally came off she put her hand in the bag and pulled out a smooth fabric.

Ember quirked a brow and pulled her feet out of the water as she set the fabric down on the plastic instead of the group, wishing it not to get dirty. She grabbed the fabric and pulled it upwards so it would unravel itself. She gasped, her uncle had given her a simple classy princess attire of the firenation. Ember noticed a small folded note that slowly floated to the ground. She rested the outfit on her lap and picked up the folded piece of paper.

Ember opened the paper but to her dismay she couldn't read. She'd have to save it for the morning and have Katara read it out to her. The paper was a fresh white and smelled like pine and sea salt. She grinned at the smell. At all four corners were small drawings of steaming tea cups. Her eyes glazed over the page to the signature at the bottom, she made no effort in trying to figure out what it said and simply folded the note and placed it in the plastic bag- it didn't occur to her that it was from her uncle.

She looked over the outfit again and smiled to herself, it was just her size. The top was the traditional colors of her nation- maroon, dark red, black and gold. The sleeves looked it would slip right off of her shoulders. The top was a black mid-drift, there was gold lining the bottom. There was small maroon and red shall-like over it, it was pinned down with a golden crest of the firenation. The sleeves puffed out and closed around her elbow and down to her wrist was a gold fabric. Her bottoms was a pale pink baggy pants with a golden sash tied around her waist to hold up the fabric that cascading on both sides of her legs.

She looked around and listened, she felt herself grin. There was no harm in trying it on right? She stripped down her clothing quickly, in case someone to see her and quickly put on the clothing. She bent over the lake and looked at her reflection she smiled to herself and stepped back and spun around a couple times, marvelling on how pretty she looked.

After the excitement she plopped down on the ground and yawned, the excitement was over and she began folding her other pair of clothing. Ember folded the clothes and placed it on her lap. She grabbed the plastic and looked inside the bag, just incase. Nothing but the letter was in it and she put her there clothes in and shoved it in her knapsack.

She yawned and slung the bag over her shoulder and quietly tiptoed back to camp.

TBC


	6. Aren't We All?

His Badness Level

Chapter 6

Aren't We All?

Ember twirled in her new attire in front of her friends. Katara smiled, "Awww, you look so cute!" Aang nodded, "It looks good on you."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "How're we supposed to get in Omashu with you looking like that?" he referred to the clothing.

Ember frowned, "You don't like it?" she mumbled sadly. Sokka shrugged and looked away, "All I'm saying is the guards won't let us in with you looking like that."

Ember plopped on the ground and frowned, "Oh, sorry." She apologized quietly. Katara frowned, "Sokka, don't be so mean. We have cloaks to cover our clothing." She looked towards the disheartened little girl.

Ember smiled small at the older girl and nodded. She looked at Sokka and tilted her head. Slowly she got to her feet and walked over to Sokka sitting in front of him.

He looked at her, quirking a brow, "What?"

"You know….you're a lot like Zuko." She told him. That one sentence gained the attention of Katara and Aang. Even Momo and Appa!

"W-what! How am I anything like that firebending jerk!" he sputtered out in a high octave.

"Yah, how is Sokka anything like Zuko?" Aang pondered.

Ember scrunched her face, "That's mean…." She pouted, "and you're a lot like Zuko because… you both have cute little ponytails," she listed off with her finger, "you both have kinda hard relationships, both are very suspicious, I can tell your badness levels are about the same" she tapped her chin looking for one more and it finally clicked, "and you both are really bad with children." She jutted out her bottom lip at him.

"W-what! How can you say that!" he sputtered, "and what the heck is a 'badness level'? I'm not evil!" he replied defiantly. Ember grinned innocently and shrugged, "I'll tell you guys after we get back from Omushu."

"It's _Omashu_, Ember." Katara corrected and got to her feet admiring the scenery of lush grass and trees ahead of her. Ember nodded and blushed faintly, "Right." She fiddled with the hem of her dress then remembered the small parchment that came with her clothes.

Quickly rushing from Sokka's view she knelt down in front of her nap sack. "Katara, can you read something to me?" she unzipping her bag only a little her hand reached in the plastic and pulled out the paper.

Katara took it from her hands and looked it over, "Who's it from?" Ember shrugged, "Mama and papa didn't get the chance to teach me how to read."

Katara took a seat beside the little girl and Aang leaned over her shoulder skimming the contents, a small smile graced his lips and his head went out to ruffle Embers hair. Sokka inched towards them after gaining some curiosity.

Katara scanned over the contents and read:

'_To my Dearest Jasmine Dragon, _

_I hope you enjoy your clothing and all the little things in the bag. I had prepared it with everything that I thought you might need- gold pieces, some snacks and in the secret compartment some of your favourite tea-jasmine. I presume you have opened that plastic package and have tried on your clothes. It was your mother's favourite garment when she was your age. I bet you look just like her, of course you've always looked like her- Zuko just hasn't noticed yet. It's been a while since he has seen his mother. _

_Do not worry about Zuko and me; I say that we will meet once again later in life that is if Zuko decides to still follow the Avatar. I trust the Avatar will be good to you- I have left you in good hands. _

_Do not forget that Zuko and I love you, as well as your mother and your father. Even though we are not there with you through your hardships you will always have your new family. By the time you read this letter, Zuko will probably trying to pull out his ponytail out of frustration. _

_Be sure to shape your destiny how you want it- shape it the correct way. _

_With tea, your uncle Iroh. _

_P.S. if you find any new kinds of tea, buy them and when we meet, we shall brew them together.' _

"He knew you were coming here?" Sokka asked with a raised eyebrow. As the letter went on, the closer he inched and he ended up on the other side of Katara reading the letter. Ember nodded, "He told me, 'when you've been around as long as I have, you sense things'." She lowered her voice and imitated her uncle.

Katara folded the letter and handed it back to the girl, "For a fire nation ex-general, he seems….nice." she admitted with a shrug. Aang nodded, "I'd actually like to meet him one day- without Zuko."

Sokka looked at them with 'are you serious?' looks, "You're willing to trust someone- a firebender- over a letter? Are you mad?" he yelled in distress his voice changing in pitch.

Ember tilted her head with a small devious smirk, "Aren't we all a little mad?"

**OoO**

The guards had transferred her from a cell with the numerous bars in front to one where it was a large door that blocked the artificial light and only a small window at the top with two small bars. There was a slot at the bottom to push in a tray of food which happened to be only scraps.

Ursa huddled in the corner with her head in her knees. Her green Gaoling attire covered with dirt and grime. She smelled of sweat and whatever else had rotted in her cell. Tears dried on her face- she hadn't bothered wiping them away while they were still fresh.

_Drip, drip, drip _

There was a leak in the ceiling of where she had occupied herself, the small droplets of water landed on her head. She wandered every day what they had done to her daughter, surely Ozai wasn't cruel enough to kill her. Perhaps he locked her in a cell too. The guards were never at their post anymore, they were off gallivanting around the palace. No one was going to rescue her so their actions were not wasted- her cell was on the lowest floor they had and was in the farthest corner.

_Drip, drip, drip_

Azula didn't visit. Ursa was glad she didn't, she would only tease her. Tell her things that were lies, things she didn't want to hear. She could not blame her though. When she was growing up till the point where she was five, she was a good girl- then her father began favouring her more than Zuko, using her as a pawn in his little game. She was raised wrong. '_There was no such thing as a bad student, only a bad teacher' _Ursa remembered Iroh say to her one day as she contemplated on her daughter and her behaviour.

_Drip, drip, drip_

The outside door creaked open the slightest bit then closed once again a face shoed itself where the bars were, "Hello mother."

Ursa looked up and blinked, "What did you do with Ember?" there was no friendly greeting. Azula sighed then pursed her lips, "I don't think I remember such a time when you were so…._mean_. No greeting?" she leaned against the bars with a smirk plastered permanently on her face.

Ursa scowled, she was right. She always greeted someone- no matter the person she never scowled either- perhaps being in the cell for so long and being shut up from the world was doing her no good.

"No matter, your daughter is fine. She's with Zuzu." Her lips turned the other way into a small frown, "He was always your favourite."

"That's not true, I love you as well." Ursa said softly, was it a lie? She didn't think so; deep down beneath the small hatred she had towards her she still loved Azula. The girl was still her flesh and blood.

"Peh," she made a distasteful sound with her lips, "Not like it matters, I'm fathers favourite." She shrugged, "Back to your daughter, she's probably doing fine with that traitorous uncle and pathetic excuse of a brother looking after her." She sneered.

Ursa almost let out a breath of relief; at least she knew she was in good hands.

"Father sent Admiral Zhao to check up on them." Azula told her, "Speaking of father, he would like to see you."

Ursa quirked an eyebrow out of both curiosity and worry, why would Ozai want to see her? She was almost scared to think of the reasons.

"But," she drug the word out, contemplating, "with you looking and," she sniffed then grimaced, "smelling like that I think father would want me to clean you up before presenting you to him."

The way she worded it made Ursa feel like a prized dog trying to win over the judges at the show.

Azula pulled the key off the wall and unlocked the cell, "Come now." She spun on her heel swiftly having her back face her as she waited unmoving for her mother. Ursa got to her feet slowly, she hadn't stood for a while, and all she did in her cell was crawl to the food then huddle back in the corner with it. Her knees felt weak and like Jell-O. Azula half turned to face Ursa, "Hurry up."

Ursa scuttled to catch up to Azula and slowed down when she was close enough. She kept a fair distance apart from each other while walking. Azula led her up the stairs and into the halls clad in different shades of red.

As far as Ursa could remember, the palace hadn't changed since she had last been there. Azula took Ursa to the room where she got her royal hair combing sessions. Two servants kneeled in front of them and moved to the side to let them pass.

Azula yawned and faced them, "I'd like you two to clean her up, she's in dire need of it." She cringed in distaste at the state of her mother, "I'll be back in an hour. I assume you'll be done by them, no?"

The servants nodded and simultaneously they replied, "Yes Princess Azula." Azula nodded her thanks and left the room, "I'll be back for you mother." Her voice held malice as she wrapped her fingers around the door knob then excited.

The servants stood and a smile graced their features, "Lady Ursa! Welcome home."

Ursa returned the smile, "Ai, it's so nice to see you again. How have you been?" Ai bowed her head and waved her hand, "Oh it's been fine, but it has never been the same without you." Ai winked.

The other girl giggled, "I must agree with my sister, we've all missed you so much Lady Ursa."

Ursa laughed, "Oh thank you Ju, trust me when I say I've missed you more than I can say."

The sisters led Ursa to the back room to get her cleaned up. Ursa was led to a bashroom to wash off. She ran her hand underneath the flowing water and when she felt it was right she peeled her clothing off and grimaced, after folding her clothes she placed it on the counter and stepped in.

Her muscles relaxed under the steaming water, "Have you two seen a little girl run by here?" she yelled to get through the hard wood of the door. Outside the door Ai and Ju exchanged looks, "Well for a day or two there was a little girl here, she lived in Princess Azulas room." Ai called back.

"Do you know her name?" Ursa lathered her hair and scrubbed vigorously until her scalp hurt, she didn't know how long she'd be able to stay clean this time.

"I believe she called herself Ember." Ju answered, "If I may ask Lady Ursa, but why must you know?"

Ursa felt herself smile as she rinsed her hair, "Ember is my daughter." She heard gasps behind the door and chuckled. She turned the shower off and wringed her hair out. She pushed the curtain aside and grabbed a towel from the rack. Drying herself off, Ai came in put a fresh pile of clothes on the counter and took the dirty ones. Ursa stepped out of the tub and grabbed the clothes and slipped them on.

The ex-Fire Lady stepped out of the washroom with a small but proud smile, "She's my daughter."

**OoO**

After getting caught from using the delivery system as a giant slide- which Ember thought was great fun- then destroying a cabbage merchant's cabbage, they were brought to the palace to face judgment from the ruler of Omashu.

"Your Majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, travelling under false pretences and malicious destruction of cabbages." One of guards said.

The four of them were on their knees, two guards behind them and two guards at each side of them. Ember bit on her lip and fidgeted with her fingers nervously.

"Off with their heads! One for each cabbage! The cabbage merchant yelled from the sides outraged. Ember gasped and immediately put a hand to her neck. Aang shushed her and rubbed her back to calm her which evidently worked.

"Slience!" the guard that spoke before commanded the cabbage merchant, "Only the king can pass judgement."

The king looked rather funny to Ember. He was very old and had enormous bags under his eyes- one eye being slightly bigger than the other. He was dressed clad robes of green- the traditional color for earth, Ember remembered from her father-. His back was hunched over. He had hair sticking out from the sides of his face, kinda like her uncle and a short white beard. A hat was located on his head with long feathers attached to them.

The king squinted his eyes, inspecting them. Ember put her hands down and gulped as she scratched her wrist- she broke out into hives when nervous.

Sokka avoided eye contact with him, Katara made googly eyes, Aang whistled innocently and Ember scratched hard at her wrists as the kings eyes looked at them one by one.

"Throw them-!" he raised his hands making the four of them look up and let out a short gasp, "A feast!" he smiled happily.

The guards exchanged confused looks and the cabbage merchant looked mortified. Katara looked at Aang confused while Sokka looked sceptically at him. Ember let out a breath of relief and immediately stopped scratching then looked over the damage that she had done to her wrist. It was red and puffy, but the damage wasn't so bad.

**OoO**

A long table was laid out in front of them as servants began placing dishes of food on the table. Ember licked her lips as there was her favourites- salmon and tea, perhaps she could ask them to brew some jasmine? They sat down across from the king and picked up only a few things. As the table was too high for Ember she had to sit on her knees.

The king stood behind them with a crazy grin on his face, "My people have gotten fat with too many feasts'. I hope you like your chicken with no skin." He picked up Aangs drumstick on his plate.

Courteously Aang thanked him but then sayin he was a vegetarian. Ember raised her hand hesitantly like she did when she needed to ask a question in kindergarden class. The king looked at her, "Yes?"

Since Ember still had her bag with her she unzipped her secret compartment and pulled out a tea-bag. She put it to her nose and sniffed trying to confirm if it was jasmine. She was correct and extended her palm out with the tea-bag, "May I have some tea brewed, your Majesty?" she bowed her head and folded her hands on her lap.

He looked surprised but then grinned again, "Of course." He picked the tea bag out of her hand then handed it to one of his servants then walked to his seat at the other side of the table. "I'm surprise someone of your youth likes tea." He remarked.

Ember smiled, "My uncle is a great fan of tea. It's in his diet." She laughed to herself quietly, "If he doesn't get his tea, it's like not breathing for him." She replied with a smile.

He turned his attention to Aang, "So tell me young bald one, where are you from?"

Aang pondered on the fact, "I'm from…" he paused, "Kangaroo Island."

"Kangaroo Island, eh?" he mused and leaned on his arm chair, "I hear that place is really hopping."

Ember stifled a laugh; she honestly thought that was funny. It was silent from the other three when finally Sokka burst out laughing earning a look from Katara and Aang. When he realized this his laugh faltered, "What? It was pretty funny…"

One of the servants came back with a hot kettle and Ember reached for her cup and eagerly extending it out to the servant with a grin. The servant smiled and poured the steaming liquid in the cup, bowed then left the kettle on the table and stepped back.

Ember felt her hands become hot but she paid no mind to it, she blew on the cup slowly then took a sip.

It tasted different. It actually tasted all wrong. Perhaps it wasn't brewed properly- she knew for sure it wasn't how uncle's tea tasted. Or maybe she didn't appreciate the tea because she'd been living in such high quality.

"This is just hot tea leaf juice…." She muttered disappointingly then put the cup down.

The king yawned, "Well, with all these jokes I think it's time to hit the hay." He reached into his sleeve and threw a chicken wing randomly at Aang. Ember flinched, that wasn't very polite.

Aang, reacting fast airbended the chicken before it hit his chest. The king smirked, "There's an airbender in our presence, but not just any airbender. The Avatar."

Aang looked at his hands then hid them behind his back quickly as the chicken fell to his doom on the plate bound to be eating by a hungry cabbage merchant or a hungry Sokka.

Aang stood with his hands in the air, "Alright, you caught me. I'm the Avatar, doing my Avatar thing." He lifted the linen then looked underneath the table, "No firebenders here."

He stood back up and Katara took hold of Embers hand, "So good work everybody." he put his arms around Sokka and Katara and backed up making them stand. Katara tugged Ember gently and she stood quickly and hid behind her.

"Respect all life and don't run with your spears. Well, see you next time!" he looked jokingly to a guard next to him guarding the exit. Katara picked Ember up with one hand and waved with her free hand. Sokka waved as well and they backed up closer to the exit.

The guards though closed off the exit by crossing their spears.

"You can't keep us here, let us leave!" she said fiercly then dropped Ember to the ground.

"Lettuce leaf?" the king said absurdly while picking up a lettuce leaf from his plate. Ember raised a brow and giggled to herself.

Sokka leaned over to Katara and Aang, "We're in serious trouble here. This guy is nuts!" he whispered.

Ignoring the comment he heard he began to speak, "Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guard will show you to the chambers." he declared.

The guard looked at him, "My Leage, which chamber? Do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?"

"The newly refurbished chamber." he answered as he folded his hands atop of the table.

"Wait which one are we talking about?"

"The one that used to be the bad chamber...until the recent refurbishing. Of course, we should call it the good chamber... I mean we should really number them." he ranted on as the guard looked confused.

The guards at the door led them away as the kings voice bellowed out to them, "Take them to the newly refurbished chamber that was once bad!"

**OoO**

They were pushed into a room from a door that had been opened up with earthbending. The room was nice- crystals were lamps that hung on the walls and draped were hung from the ceiling. There were three beds.

"This is a prison cell? But this is so nice." Katara commented.

"Well, he did say that this was newly refurbished." Aang answered.

"Nice or not, we're still stuck here." Sokka griped. Ember tilted her head, "What does...referbised mean?" her tongue got tied and she blushed embarrassed- she knew she got the word wrong.

"It means to renovate or to make it look better." Katara answered. "Oh." Ember nodded and made her way to one of the beds.

She crawled atop of the fluffy exterior and bounced, "It's nice..." she murmured and collapsed on her back.

Aang grasped his staff, "I wonder what these challenges are going to be.." he mused to himself worriedly.

"Well, were not sticking around to find out. There's gotta be a way outta here." Katara replied.

Aang looked around and spotted an air vent. "Look! An airvent!"

Sokka looked skeptically at him, "If you think we're going to get through there, you're crazy."

Ember blinked away her sleepiness and pushed herself up on her elbows, "Momo can fit through it."

Aang nodded, "Exactly! We can't but Momo can!" he pointed to the plumped winged-lemur. "Momo, I need you to find Appa and tell him to get us out of here."

He pushed the lemur in the vents but it was an effort in vain. Since Momo was nibbling on the food at the feast, his belly had grown remarkably and he wasn't able to move in the vents. "C'mon Momo!" he urged as he pushed him deeper in the vents.

"How's Appa going to save us?" Sokka asked.

Aang looked back and stopped the shoving, "Appa is a ten ton flying bison, I'm sure he can figure something out." the bald avatar retorted.

Embe yawned sleepilly and rubbed her eyes, fighting sleep as she paid attention to her friends conversation.

Katara upon noticing her drowsiness she decided to put a stop to it, "There's no point in arguing now get soem rest Aang, looks like you'll need it for tomorrow." Katara made her way to her bed and tucked herself in as Sokka did to himself.

Aang sighed in defeat and slouched his way to his bed.

**OoO**

Sokka woke up in the middle of the night with the crystal lights dimmed to let them sleep. He stretched and yawned loudly while rubbing the sleepy out of his eyes.

Sokka looked to his side to see his sister still cozy wrapped in blankets peacefully sleeping. He smiled to himself and shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. He mused on his days travelling with Aang- at first he didn`t like or trust him but that soon changed and became very friends with him. Maybe that would happen with Ember and him. Sokka grimaced and shook his head, she was firenation. Even though she was five, she was still the enemy nation.

Sokka slipped off his bed and took a walk around the room glancing at Aang then rounded to Ember`s bed. Ember fell asleep as soon as the three of them had stopped talking. She slept atop of the covers and curled up tight her knees as close to her chest as she could possibly position them and her hands wrapped around her arm. The small girl shivered occasionally since there wasn`t any heat in the room and because air was coming from the vents. Sokka shivered himself noticing how chilly it was.

Ember sneezed in her sleep making Sokka flinch- was she awake. She didn't open her eyes though she shifted a little and wiped her nose. Sokka felt guilty about standing there just watching her as she shivered. The tribal boy looked at Katara and Aang then tip toed to the side of Embers bed.

He slipped his left hand underneath the girl and lifted her up supporting her neck and head with his palm, fearing that he would drop her he attentively held her close to his chest. The small girl in his arms curled up close to him searching for body heat and clutched his shirt as he pulled the covers down. Sokka leaned close to the bed and removed his arm from beneath her and pulled back lightly but considering Ember had a grip like a frickin` platypus bear he couldn`t get away.

Sokka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and pulled the covers to her neck. Ember miraculously let go at the warmness of the covers. Ember held the covers close and stuck a thumb in her mouth.

Sokka smiled, it reminded him of when Katara was a little girl and whenever she slept she sucked her thumb. It was adorable. He chuckled to himself and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

He smiled at his work and walked quietly back to him bed, he tucked himself in and yawned as his eyes drooped. That night Sokka discovered something shocking.

Ember was a firenation girl, yes, but she wasn`t an enemy.

**TBC**

**Me: HEYYY sorry for the long wait!**


	7. Flopsy

**I'm back! Thanks for sticking with me until I got back on my feet to write again. (: By the way, does anyone recognize some similarities to my 'WWTWCT' story? It's a self insert and I put a few similar character traits from Nadra- the main character in my self insert, into Ember; it's my trademark. C: Props to anyone who can figure it out.**

**Enjoy.**

**~  
**His Badness Level

Chapter 7

Aang awoke suddenly and looked around the refurbished room. "Katara? Sokka? Ember?" panic shot through his body. Where his friends? An Earth Kingdom guard entered the room and approached the frantic Avatar.

"Where are my friends?"

"The king will free them if you complete your challenges."

Aang looked around the room once more as if they would magically reappear. "And if I don't..?" The guard shrugged, "He didn't say." He held his hand out, "Your staff, please." Aang pushed it up with his foot and caught it with his hand and threw it to him.

**OoO**

Ember fiddled with her fingers and occasionally scratched at her wrists'. Her eyes darted from one place to the next as she was pushed down the corridor. Instinctively, her pale little hand quickly reached for Kataras'. Katara looked down at the frightened girl and picked her up. Ember was only five- she was forcibly woken up and dragged somewhere else by guards; she wasn't prepared for any of this. Ember buried her face into the waterbenders' shoulder. It was a bit much for her to take in at the moment.

The guards' earthbended a door into the wall which led them to the main hall where Aang and Bumi stood.

"So, I will give your friends some special souvenirs." Bumi cackled, "Except the little one. She comes with me."

Arms wrapped around Embers' wasit pulled her off of Katara. "Wait! Wait! Please, no!" Ember held onto Kataras' for dear life. "Stop! She's only a kid!" Aang yelled in protest.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she got pulled off of Katara and carried away with the guard. "Where are you taking her?" Sokka demanded as a guard held his wrist so he wouldn't be able to chase after Ember. The little girls' cries were in vain and became softer and softer as the guard kept walking.

"Those delightful rings are made of pure geminite," the men in green put rings on Sokkas' and Kataras' pointer finger, "also known as creeping crystal." The crystal tightened around their finger.

"It's a stone that grows remarkable fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered. Terrible fate, really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate." He told Aang. Katara and Sokka pulled on the rings but they wouldn't budge. They exchanged a worried look and kept on pulling but the crystal just grew an inch.

"Ahh! It's already creeping!" Sokka squealed and tried shaking it off his finger. Katara looked behind her where they had taken Ember- she could no longer hear her.

"And what about Ember?" Aang asked before he agreed to any cooperating with the mad king. Bumi waved him off, "Don't worry about the little Fire Nation girl- I'll take care of her. You can have her back after the challenges."

Aang looked to his friends and did a quick nod, "I'll do what you want."

**OoO**

Ember wriggled and struggled against her pursuer as tears freely ran down her cheeks. "Will you calm down?" in frustration he put her on the ground and held her by her wrist.

"No! Where are you taking me?" she hiccupped in between words and attempted to pull her hand free. The guard sighed and let her go. From the force of Embers' pulling and the sudden letting go from the guard she flew back and hit her head on the floor. Her onyx air covered her face as she huddled into a ball and wept.

"O-oh, c'mon now. Don't cry. I wasn't taking you anywhere bad." The guard stepped toward the child and she instinctively slid backwards.

"My name is Aiguo. What's yours?" He bent down to her level and kept a fair distance away not to scare her. Ember brushed some hair out of her eyes to see the man in front of her. From what she could see he way older than Jun- perhaps he more around the age of Admiral Zhao, his hair was a dark hazel brown and framed his face. His eyes were jet black and his skin was fare.

Ember sniffed and wiped her snot with the back of her hand, "Ember." She mumbled. "Ember? That's a very pretty name." Aiguo complimented. "Your name is really pretty too. Doesn't it mean.." she paused as the word stumbled around her mouth, "'patriar'?"

Aiguo repeated the unfamiliar word in his head, "You mean 'patriotic'? Yes, it does. You're very smart for a little girl." Ember nodded and wiped her tear stained cheeks, "My uncle is really smart, he teaches me." She told him with pride in her voice. She loved bragging about Uncle Iroh- he was the best uncle in the world and she loved to show him off.

Aiguo sat cross-legged, "Wow, he must be lucky to raise such a talented girl!" he chuckled loudly. Ember shrugged, "I guess. What's that weird King doing my friends?" Aiguo shrugged, "Don't know, but the faster you come with me the faster you can see your friends." He bargained.

Ember shook her head, "Uncle always said 'never talk to strangers'." Aiguo sighed. What did little girls like? Dolls?

"Well," Ember started, "I'll come if you brew tea good." Aiguo lifted a brow, "You mean 'brew tea well.'" He corrected. Ember nodded, "Yes, please." She stood and waited for Aiguo to stand as well. Ember walked behind him keeping a fair distance.

**OoO**

King Bumi took the gaang to a cave. The ceiling and the floor were covered in stalagmites' and stalactites'. The walls of the cave were covered in moss and algae which gave the illusion of the cave being green. In the center of the cave was a water fall. Aang and Bumi stood on opposite ends of the cave. Bumi stood on a higher ledge that had a hallway that led to the palace and Aang on the only clear rock on the cave floor.

Katara and Sokka stood behind King Bumi, the creeping crystal already up half way to their elbows. The guard, whose name was Bohai stood regal behind them. Katara turned to her brother, "Do you think Ember is okay?"

"If she could stand living with Zuko for however long, she can handle this. She's a strong girl." Sokka replied, though he wasn't so sure after seeing her cry so much she lost her breath.

"It seems that I've lost my lunchbox key and I'm hungry!" Bumi yelled to Aang and pointed to the waterfalls. The key dangled and swung back and forth as the water rushed over it. "Oh, there it is! Would you mind fetching it for me?"

Aang jumped and whizzed across the stalagmites and shot through to the waterfalls. Keeping a air bubbled around him he reached the ladder. The current being too strong he couldn't manage to grab hold with the other hand.

"Oh, climbing the ladder. No ones' thought of that before."

Aang flew back and tried another tactic. Standing from the stalactites, he shot himself to the walls from an upward angle but was thrown from the current and slammed face first into a stalagmite.

"Keep diving right in. I'm sure it'll work eventually."

Aang noticed a smile hole where the chain had been to hang the key in the first place. Using all the upper body strength he had, he tore the top port of the stalagmite and threw it and aimed at the hole. For an extra burst of energy he sent a wave of air after it to speed it up. The stalagmite hit dead center in the hole and landed above Bumis' head- the key dangling above him.

"There! Enjoy your lunch. I want my friends back now!" Aang demanded. Bewildered that Aang actually had succeeded in the test Bumi stuttered a fair bit before responding with his usual gusto, "Not yet, I have another matter. It seems I've lost my pet Flopsy."

**OoO**

As Aang chased the white rabbit with the long ears thinking it was Flopsy, the _real_ Flopsy, which happened to be a giant lemur-thing, chased after the duo. "No, wait! C'mere Flopsy!" he propelled himself with air to catch up with the rabbit and avoid the mutated lemur-thing.

Running on all fours, the white rabbit sped up and quickly dove into a hole in the wall. Aang slid after it and stuck his hand in the rabbit's home to catch it. A realization came to him, "Wait a minute…" he grabbed his hand back and propped his elbow up for support, "Flopsy?" he called out to the lemur in confusion. Flopsys' attitude changed immediately and he sat picked up Aang and cradled him then licked him covering Aang in saliva. The airbender boy laughed then pet the animals' head, "Flopsy!" he exclaimed as he was glad to be finished with his challenges.

Bumi whistled from his place and Flopsy came running, he flopped onto his back expecting a nice belly rub from his master. "Oh, that's a good boy." Bumi praised scratching his beloved pets' belly. "Who has a soft belly? You do!"

"Guys, are you okay?" Aang made his way to Katara and Sokka. "Besides the giant cstal slowly encasing our bodies, just great!" she replied. The creeping crystal had reached to their necks. A small piece of crystal grew on Sokkas' right which made him top heavy and tipped him over, "Agh!" he grunted.

Aang approached Bumi, "Come on, I'm ready for the next challenge." Bumi faced the Avatar with a crazed look in his eye, "Your final challenge is a duel. And as a special treat, you get to choose."

A lanky but put lean and muscular man stepped forward with a wicked grin on his face/ His hair was similar to Sokka as the sides were shaved and he had tied the remaining hair in a ponytail. He wore a skin tight west and baggy pants, his legs and shoes were covered in pointy armor and in his pale hand were a scythe to battle with. The next man stepped forward and made the ground shake almost knocking down Sokka. He had no shirt on; Aang didn't think they made shirts that big for burly muscular men like him. He had a forest green cloth covering his face nose down, like a Sand Bandit as well as a loin cloth covering his man parts. He carried around a large swinging axe and had gold armos covering his shins and his elbow and below.

Aang stiffened at the sight of them.

"Point and choose." Bumi gestured to the men on either of his side. Aang devised a plan. There was a loop hole. He could point at Bumi and fight him; no way he could possibly lose to an old, brittle, fragile man like him. "So… you're saying, the person I point to, that's the person I get to fight?" he repeated the question.

Bumi was onto him, anyone would pick him to brawl with, "Choose wisely." He warned. "I choose…" he lifted his hand pointed at Bumi, "you."

**OoO**

TBC


End file.
